


Ice

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No clue how they got here but oh well, Not Canon Compliant, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Blogs, ignores anything after the first avengers movie, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Alternatively titled: 5 Reasons to love your Jotunn and 1 reason to let him love you back.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 down, this is honestly already further than I thought I'd get (although the real challenge is going to be this weekend when I have to keep my Sunday update and write an additional work, so I might have to just write like a mad man tomorrow...). I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I love the idea and I don't hate the execution, it just feels a little all over the place by my standards. It's my first time writing frostiron though, so maybe that's why? Regardless, what is done is done. Hopefully you guys enjoy it anyway and leave a comment letting me know what you thought!
> 
> Probably going to turn the concept of Blogger Tony into a thing so feel free to drop me suggestions of other things I can do with that as a series!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Five:** Ice

 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Pairing:** Frostiron

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the MCU, clearly.

**Ice**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Reasons to love and care for your Jotunn:**

**Reason 1:** _Your Jotunn probably thinks it deserves to be hated and spends its time thinking its a monster. This is false and it is your job to remind them that they are just as worthy of love as any other being in the universe. No-one's fate is decided by their birth – no-one's._

Loki trembled slightly as he glared at Tony fiercely in an attempt to keep him away. “Don't come near me!”

The almost roar made Tony pause as he looked up at his boyfriend who was sitting with ruby red eyes and blue skin, and yet acting so much like the love of his life that he was tempted to coo.

It would be a bad idea so he refrained, but it was a near thing.

Maybe it was the kitten like fierceness setting the instinct off?

Shaking away those thoughts, he tried to focus on Loki, who was still panicking.

The engineer filled with sadness at the way he seemed to be closing in on himself. From the beginning Tony had known about Loki's origins, but this was the first time seeing Loki's Jotunn form and considering the possibilities.

They weren't as bad as Loki seemed to think they would be.

“Lokes, sweetheart, darling, let me come over there. I wanna be near you honey.” He cajoled, voice soft and a little pleading.

His boyfriend's eyes narrowed at the open manipulation. “No. Give me a little bit and I will return to my Aesir form. Then you can near me again.”

Tony sighed sadly. “But buttercup, I want to be near you now. I don't mind. You're pretty like this.”

The glare Loki shot him would have put a normal man ten feet under but Tony just shrugged it off easily.

“Are you insane? I'm a monster Anthony! Do you not see me right now? Do you not understand the danger of me in this _form?_ ”

The way he spat the word form like it wasn't his natural body made Tony feel all the sadder.

“Of course I see you, Lokes. But from where I'm standing I don't see a monster. I see my beautiful boyfriend who's a little more blue than usual, but that's okay because I like it.”

The flippant attitude seemed to shock Loki. “You like it? You can't possibly! I'm hideous, the thing that parent's tell their children to fear in the darkness, primitive and baseless.” He hissed.

Tony shook his head sadly making his lover growl. “Said who?”

“Excuse me?”

“Who said that the Jotunn's are primitive, hideous monsters?”

“The books and stories on Asgard are _quite_ clear.”

Tony risked taking a step forward, shaking his head. “And what about places other than Asgard?” He inquired, a inkling as to what was going on forming in his mind.

“I don't understand why that matters.”

“Just answer the question for me, Lokes. What do places other than Asgard write about the Jotunn?”

Loki swallowed thickly. “I'm not sure.” He whispered after a quite moment.

Tony hummed and risked a couple steps closer, now only standing a few steps away from Loki. “I figure as much. Here on Earth we have a saying. 'History is written by the victor'. Do you understand what that means?” He asked, aiming to get Loki to think.

“Tony-”

“It's a reminder to people who study history that things that have happened in the past are good to learn and to learn from, but they are often biased in their favour. Because it's rare for the people who lose to be able to write their own history, so instead you have only one-side of the battle. It will always be biased by their views unless something else comes to light. So tell me, Loki, have you ever been to wherever the Jotunn come from? Have you observed them and learnt their culture? Have you tried to understand them in the same way that you would try to learn of any other culture, with zero expectations? Have you thought to eliminate your own bias?”

Loki swallowed thickly, body shaking all the more.

“No, you're wrong. They have to be monsters. They have to.” He denied, shaking his head quickly as memories of the stories told in Asgard fought against the logic of Tony's words and memories of the war he tried to start and genocide he'd begun flashed causing _guilt, guilt, guilt._

He jumped a little when he felt the warmth of Tony's hand seeping through his hand. When had he moved forward again?

“Look at me, sweetheart.”

Loki shook his head and Tony tsk'ed lightly before bringing his hand up to move Loki's head himself and because Loki was weak, always weak to his Anthony, he didn't deny him a second time.

Gazing into Tony's eyes he swallowed at the open adoration and _love_ in his eyes.

“Every thing’s going to be fine, sweetheart. I promise. Trust me?”

And Loki broke, falling into the arms of his love.

“Always.” He promised, voice a little broken as he sobbed into the engineer's shoulder. “Always.”

  
  


**Reason 2:** _Your Jotunn is probably touch starved. It's impossible for most races to hold them in their natural form, lest it result in frost bit of the highest degree. This doesn't mean that they don't need hugs too. Please note: Even if your Jotunn does use magic and changes form they will still run at a colder temperature._

It had been a few hours since Loki had broken down and they were now laying in bed with Loki curled into Tony seeming smaller than ever even though his body was so much larger than Tony's.

It was painful to see the love of his life like this, so fragile where he had always seemed strong.

He promised himself in that moment that he'd get to the bottom of Loki's lineage and change the man's mind about the race he came from. Loki wasn't a monster, no matter what he thought.

A small grumbling sound shook Tony from his thoughts and he smiled down at Loki when he realised that the other man was glaring at him.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?”

“Cuddle me tighter.” Loki grumbled, trying to snuggle closer and melting when Tony ran his hands over his skin, tracing aimless patterns.

It was cold to the touch but not so much that it was burning him. He figured that Loki had something to do with that and he was grateful because it meant that he didn't have to worry about hurting himself and making Loki hate himself any more than he already did.

  
  


**Reason 3:** _In conjunction with reason 2, it is important to understand that Jotunns crave warmth. This isn't to say that they want you to give them an extra blanket and a hot water bottle before sending them on their way. No, your Jotunn wants body heat. They're sensitive to it like it's a particularly nice hot bath and crave it for the same reasons._

“You're not too warm?” Tony asked, breaking the silence after ten minutes had gone by.

Loki shook his head, barely a movement as he snuggled into Tony's chest further. “It's nice. Kind of like being under a blanket. Cozy.” He tried to explain, voice muffled, hot air puffing into Tony's chest just under his collarbone.

Tony couldn't help but snort at that. “Glad I could be a good blanket then.” He teased.

“Shhh. Blanket's don't talk.” Loki insisted, pinching Tony in reprimand and making Tony flinch away for a second before he was pulled closer once more, chuckling.

He got the picture though and stayed quiet, allowing himself to drift slightly, happy to keep tracing patterns over Loki's skin for as long as he needed it.

Anything for his god.

  
  


**Reason 4:** _The practical applications of someone who is always cold in Summer is hard to ignore. A personal icepack to keep you cold and better yet the summer heat won't stop you from enjoying the cuddles you both deserve. Bet a normal human can't give you that!_

Over the next couple of months, Tony had watched Loki slowly come out of his shell, allowing his Jotunn form to show more often and relaxing in it as long as it was only them.

It was invigorating to see and Tony grinned at him proudly whenever he woke up to find his boyfriend colour blue.

Around summer was when the applications of a ice block in the form of a lover really began to come together, and the real genius struck while he was laying on the couch, unable to cool down no matter how much he fiddled with the AC. The temperature of the room still felt insufferable.

Spotting Loki strutting around in his blue skin, Tony's mind lit up with opportunity and he purposefully made his eyes go wide as he looked at his boyfriend who had stopped in front of the couch and was looking at him with fond exasperation.

Holding out his arms, Tony made exaggerated grabby fingers towards him.

“Loki, I think I'm dying.” He declared.

There was snort of disbelief before the couch dipped slightly and Loki was in touching distance.

“Poor baby.” He coo'ed, voice completely void of sympathy and condescention clear.

Tony pouted further.

“Come cuddle me.” He demanded.

Loki rolled his eyes before sighing like it was the hardest thing in the world. “I cannot simply spend the day laying around with you just because you've turned me into some glorified ice pack.” He informed, sniffing as if he was offended at the thought.

But completely opposite to his words, Loki laid down, curling around Tony easily and pulling the smaller man into his chest.

Sighing at the instant coolness, Tony snuggled closer.

“Shhh. Ice blocks don't talk.” He informed.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don't be a brat.” He scoffed, pinching Tony in reprimand.

The engineer bit the first bit of skin he could find, smirking at the shiver it pulled from Loki.

“Make me.”

  
  


**Reason 5:** _The sexual advantages! Temperature play, google it folks. Hands cold as ice running over your body and teasing goose flesh from every point, hell yes. And that sensitivity to heat applied in the form of wax play? The images are enough to have anyone thanking their Jotunn and appreciating them all the more!_

This final application came to Tony in the aftermath of the above situation, sated and comfortable in the after glow of some fantastic sex, body already happy from the application of those ice fingers tracing his skin and pinching his nipples.

And the thought of how the opposite would feel to Loki, memories of how easily he soaked up Tony's warmth on a normal day, how soft he went for the 'coziness' he'd described.

Tony licked his lips, yes there were many things he could do with this knowledge.

He considered bringing it up in that moment but decided against it, choosing instead to curl himself around Loki like an octopus, sticking as close as he possibly could.

 _'Later,'_ He promised himself. _'I'll bring it up later.'_

And if it took until Loki found this exactly blog post before Tony could wrack up the courage, well, at least Loki's snooping was good for something.

  
  


**Reason 1 to let him love you back:** _Your Jotunn should also be kept from discovering the blog post about him but will probably forgive you on account of how romantic it is. They would also remind you that you should let them love and care for you too because he thinks those same things about you._

Tony blinked at the unfamiliar words that had been added to his draft sometime between the past day or so and flushed slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Bloody Loki. Couldn't let Tony have the last work even if it was on his own blog. Figures.

Checking the format, he shrugged and made the final edits before posting it. It wouldn't hurt to let Loki have his fun. At least this time he was doing it in a relatively safe manner and not animating the Statue of Liberty or something again.

Just as the thought crossed the engineer's mind he heard an angry shout a couple floors down.

Or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come shout ideas at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
